Cross-linked polymeric biomaterials are being used in biomedical applications including coatings for medical devices, implants and drug delivery vehicles. Polymer networks may be formed, for example, by crosslinking water soluble monomers or polymers to form a water insoluble polymer network. Mechanical and structural properties may be manipulated by modification of the crosslinking density which controls, for example, network pore size, water content and mechanical properties.
A useful biomaterial mimics a naturally occurring material, tissue, organ and the like. However, ease of administration, biocompatibility, biodegradability and other requirements for in vivo use can constrain the full use of a material.